The invention relates generally to agricultural vehicles, and more particularly to systems and methods for improving performance of an agricultural vehicle and/or an agricultural implement.
Work vehicles, such as agricultural vehicles, may be employed to tow a variety of equipment (e.g., planters, seeders, tillage implements, storage tanks, etc.) through a field. The load placed on a work vehicle that tows equipment may vary based on a number of conditions. For example, a pull force applied by an implement to a work vehicle may be greater when moving the implement uphill, as compared to moving the implement over a flat surface. Moreover, a braking force of a work vehicle may be greater when moving downhill, as compared to moving over a flat surface. As another example, an amount of drag placed on the work vehicle by the equipment may vary based on the weight of the equipment. In some circumstances, such as when the equipment weight changes over time (e.g., via distribution of product within a storage tank), the amount of drag placed on the work vehicle by the equipment may vary during operation of the work vehicle. As a further example, an amount of drag placed on the work vehicle by the equipment may vary based on a depth of ground engaging tools of the equipment.
Changes in the load placed on a work vehicle may cause the work vehicle to operate inefficiently. In addition, variations in the load may place undesirable stress on components of the work vehicle. For example, fuel efficiency may decrease when a greater load is placed on the work vehicle. Therefore, it may be desirable to improve performance of a work vehicle that operates under varying load conditions.